Mayday
by BookMe
Summary: Rosalie and Emmett catch the same flight to Washington. Sounds simple enough, but this is Fanfiction...things are never easy...


_Disclaimer, I own nothing._

**So, I was out on my weekly Friday club with my twinnie and friends(a gathering of my girlfriends every Friday at our favourite pub:) and my friend mentioned something she read in a book of hers. As soon as I heard what happened, I drew up this idea in my mind and haven't been able to shake it off since. **

**So, here I present, 'Mayday'.**

**Rosalie POV.**

"Yeah, love you too…bye…yeah…till next time…bye…" I grinned as I walked backwards, waving at my parents. I'd been to stay for the weekend, but now it was time to go.

They closed the door and my face fell, turning almost murderous as I felt my phone vibrate in my hand.

"Okay Jasper, I've done my good deed for this month." I snapped rudely into my cell phone as I marched toward the waiting cab. The cab driver finished loading my bags and closed the trunk with a snap before slipping behind the driver seat. I leant against the cab as I talked, feeling a little cold after the drastic drop in temperature in the last few hours.

"_Don't say it like that. You're making it sound like I never visit. I went last month did I?"_ my twin brother asked fairly. I let my head fall back as I sighed and agreed grudgingly. I stared up at the sky and was met with heavy and threatening looking clouds. I turned my head, to look around at the rest of the sky, and the action sent my hair flying around my face as if it were trying to hide the angry looking sky from me. I pushed my hair back from my eyes and held it as to not be whipped in the eyes with my hair next time.

"Jasper, I need to get going in a minute…" I said absently as I glanced at the cab driver. Once I saw that he was happily picking his nose, I knew I had some more time to chat with my brother.

"_Rose, look, I really think you should stay another night."_ Jasper began.

"Ohh no, no way sweetness…" I shuddered at the thought of staying another night.

"_Rose, I know you don't want to, but you know full well that there's a storm coming. I've been watching the news, so don't deny it."_ he warned me. I knew he cared, but I couldn't stay another night. I wanted to get home.

"_I'll go visit mom and dad for the next two months if you stay one extra night…"_ Jasper tried to coax me into staying, but my mind was made up.

"Jasper, it's fine, it's nothing, we even have the sun out here." I looked guiltily ahead of me at the thin shaft of sun light that fought to remain between the dark clouds. We had some sun, it wasn't a complete lie. "I'm not staying another night anyway, two was enough."

"_Will you call me as soon as you land then please?"_ Jasper pleaded. I agreed willingly. _"Rose, I have a bad feeling about this."_ he added a few seconds later.

Goosebumps rose all over me at his words. "It'll be fine…" I tried to assure him as my heart raced and my mind span.

"_This isn't another, 'you'll pass your driving test, I know so' moment."_ he said. _"Its more of a, Rose, don't walk home from Vera's alone type of thing…"_ Jasper practically whispered.

My heart hammered faster at his words. Jasper and I never spoke about the night I was attacked a few years ago, never, not since those first few days after I began to pull through. I remembered how guilty Jasper had felt, how he blamed himself in some way. I couldn't and would never blame him for what happened. I blamed myself. Had I heeded to his warning, I would have accepted Jasper's offer of coming to get me from Vera's and walking me home. He'd told me that he didn't like the idea of me walking home alone that night, that he had a funny feeling, but I told him confidently enough that I'd done it countless times before, which I had. Jasper let it drop eventually, but he had been right. He had felt that something was wrong and I had suffered the consequence.

Now, with Jasper mentioning this, I was worried.

"Are you sure?" I asked in a whisper.

"_I'm pretty sure Rose, but Alice…well…"_ he let his sentence fall away at the mention of his wife. Everyone who was close to us knew that Alice was some sort of psychic. She dabbled a bit in the village fairs for the fun of it and for pocket money as she grew up, and she still had some people who came to the house privately. I wondered what Alice had envisaged for me.

"What is it Jasper? What did Alice see?" I asked quickly. I needed to know if I could escape or not.

"_Rose, I still have a bad feeling…you know I wouldn't have mentioned well…you know…"_ he said awkwardly before I cut him off and told him that I understood and asked him to continue._ "Well, Alice sees you on the other end, perfectly fine…so I don't know…I suppose its safe for you to go…"_ he whispered the last bit speculatively.

I looked back to my parents' house and imagined another night with them. I shuddered at the thought of more suffocating care and attention, more inquisitive looks, the same as they used to give me after the attack. I knew then that I couldn't stand another night here; I would take my chances and go home. If Alice saw me, perfectly fine, then what did I have to worry about?

"I'm coming home Jasper. You know I can't stay here…" I whispered, knowing he'd understand.

"_I know Rosalie. I know what I feel, but I also trust Alice unconditionally."_ he assured me. Jasper would never lie to me and I knew Alice wouldn't either. I trusted the both of them implicitly.

"I'll talk to you later then, when I land. Give Alice and my favourite baby nephew-"

I was cut off by Jasper. _"You're only nephew…"_ he laughed warmly. I grinned, knowing that he was alright and willing for me to fly. He would have said more if he felt that strongly against me flying.

"He's still my favourite baby nephew…" I said stubbornly.

"_So tenacious…"_ Jasper sighed.

"I am not…" I leered at the house opposite me as I growled at Jasper. I was sure Jasper would be able to imagine my scowl.

"_Like a dog with a bone…"_ he teased while I huffed. _"Come on, I love you Rosalie, get in that cab, get on that plane and come home."_ Jasper said finally, expelling any doubts I had on him not agreeing with what I would do.

"Okay, give Alice and my favourite nephew a kiss each. I'll see you in a few hours." I said as I opened the cab door.

I rested my arm on top of the car at the sound of Jasper talking once more. _"Did you forget to say something to me, flower?"_ Jasper teased. I grinned at the love I heard in his voice. I couldn't wait to get home to my brother and show him that I was fine.

I wracked my brain before it clicked. "Ohhh…yeah, love you too. Don't miss me too much now…" I laughed before we quickly said our goodbyes and I slid into the cab.

* * *

"No problem, bye…" I snapped the door to what had been my cab behind a young couple who had jumped for it as I'd been getting out. I grabbed my case and got the handle up so I could wheel it around before I threw my purse over my arm. As soon as I was assembled, I headed into the busy airport.

New York was all hustle and bustle and the airport wasn't much different. There were people everywhere, banging into each other, running, standing about looking, quite rightly, lost. I thankfully knew where I was going. I had been in this airport, the Greater Rochester International Airport, more times than I could remember and knew it like the back of my hand.

I made a beeline to the bar and hopped up on a vacant chair. I arranged my bags around me so I could keep an eye on them before ordering a Jack Daniels and coke. I decided to clip my hair up while I waited. The wind had blown it in every direction and I was sure that if I dared to look in a mirror, I'd see that I looked like I'd been dragged through a hedge backwards.

I paid for my drink before grabbing a straw from the holder and jabbing at the ice in the glass. I tipped my head back a little and sighed as I felt my neck click. I moved my head about for a few more clicks before arching my back and feeling clicks run up from the middle of my back, to between my shoulder blades.

The last two nights had given me crap sleep. My parents had a gorgeous bed, comfortable, expensive, and spongy, but it wasn't my bed. My bed at home had a few more bumps, squeaked when you sat at the end of it and was perfect. I always looked forward to getting back to my bed and getting a good night sleep after having visited my parents.

Once my joints had finished cracking, I focused on my drink so I wouldn't focus too much on the weather. From where I was sat, I could see clearly out the large glass windows on the left side of the airport, if I chose to look that way. I didn't.

"Dude, you're my cousin, don't you trust me?" I heard a deep voice speak from somewhere nearby. In my peripheral vision, I caught sight of a young, tall man coming to stand at the bar. In a calming tone, he spoke once more, "It's fine, it's just a bit of wind…I really don't know why you're worrying…"

I looked left and out the window even though I'd told myself that I wouldn't. The rain was coming down hard and fast. The wind was strong, driving the rain into the window with harsh lashes, like a whip.

I turned my head and smirked at the guy next to me. He smiled back at me, showcasing a breathtaking smile which seemed criminal on this already gorgeous man. He rolled his eyes dramatically and gestured to the phone before turning his head away from me.

My laughter was hard to contain. This guy was obviously a joker. The person on the other end of the phone carried on talking and so the man eventually turned to the barman and made the gesture for a drink.

The barman shrugged his shoulders and whispered, "What do you want though..?"

The man shrugged and just simply pointed at my drink before answering his cousin back on the phone. "Fine, yes, I've told you, everyone's fine…your parents are getting over the flu really well…mhmm, go ahead and call them…"

I watched the barman make the strangers drink. I wondered what his reaction would be if he didn't like JD. The barman didn't seem to care about that possibility, he'd get paid whether the guy liked it or not.

"Look…I told you, I have a code blue and I'll need Dr Strong here fast if you don't quit jabbering…" I couldn't help but laugh at his exasperated tone and open ended threat.

The man got his drink from the bartender and then sat down on the chair beside mine. He attacked his ice with his straw before taking a drink. I remained silent, still doing my up most to not give into temptation and look outside again. Beside me, I could hear the man winding down his conversation. "Yeah, see you in a few hours, bye." I watched him silently as he hung up and slipped his phone into his pocket.

He looked straight back at me as he raised his glass slowly. His eyes were unwavering even as he moved. I wondered if he could see something in my eyes or if he was lost in thought. From what I'd seen so far, he seemed to be a jester, but he seemed extremely serious in his silence. I remained mute as he lowered his gaze and gave his head a little shake. He looked back up at me and broke into a grin this time, catching me a little off guard. I grinned back, finding his smile infectious as he extended his glass toward me. "Good choice, I'm glad you didn't go for Malibu…or that you're teetotal." he said jovially.

My smile widened as I replied casually, "You gotta love Jack…"

I clinked my glass against his before drinking some of my JD. I suddenly extended my hand between us, realising that I felt quite comfortable and was chatting with a person with no name.

"I'm Rosalie Hale." I said.

The man grasped my hand, dwarfing it in his as held it and spoke. "Thank you for the great choice in drink, I am much indebted to you Rosalie, no middle name, Hale?" he finished it with a questioning tone.

I laughed before I told him simply, "Lillian"

"Thank you Rosalie Lillian Hale…Jack and I have been apart for too long." he said before he unrepentantly bent his head and raised my hand to his lips. He pressed a short, innocent kiss to my hand before lowering it, but keeping it in his large paw of a hand.

"No problem…" I replied, letting my words trail off. I hoped he'd open up and tell me his name now.

"Emmett McCarty." he replied as he let his thumb gently stroke the back of my hand.

I foolishly felt butterflies in my stomach at the feel of him caressing my hand so slightly. I quickly spoke to try and distract my foolish thoughts. "No middle name?" I asked with my brow arched.

"No middle name." he sighed wistfully. "My parents practically popped one of us out a year…they'd have run out of names if we all had middle names…" he said with laughter in his eyes while I laughed.

My laughter abated as I felt him gently let go of my hand and slip his away. I moved mine back to my glass while noticing that it felt extra cold in the hand that Emmett had been incubating in his.

A sharp sound of hard wind and rain broke into our silence. "Where are you heading to in this weather?" I asked as I inclined my head to the window.

"To see my cousin, near Portland, Washington. I was thinking of moving in with him, but apparently he's got a woman on the scene, so I'll get my own place somewhere and get a job." he responded casually as he propped an elbow on the bar top and rested his head on his hand so he faced me.

"Just like that?" I asked with a smile as I realised that it would be nice if life was so easy.

Emmett replied with an easy going pace. "Yeah. Pretty much just like that." he clicked his fingers for emphasis and smiled. "So where are you going?" He asked.

"To the same air port. I've been to visit my parents, it was my turn…" I explain exasperatedly.

"So you have a brother or sister…?" Emmett inquired.

I nodded my head before draining my glass. "Twin brother…" I managed to reply between crunching on my ice.

"Wow…twins…so do you do that mind reading thing?" Emmett asked the generic question while leaning forward, looking interested.

I laughed as I shook my head. "Sorry, but no."

Emmett screwed up his face in thought before he asked another question. "How about feeling each others pain?"

I considered the question for a few seconds, remembering how hollow Jasper had seemed also after my attack. I shrugged, not wanting to delve into those memories. "I don't know, we just tend to sense things, when we were younger it happened a lot, but as we grew, it got to just sensing the bigger things." I explained. He didn't say anything, so I added, "It doesn't happen so much anymore, seeing as we live apart. Jasper has a wife and a baby." I explained as I smiled, feeling my excitement rise at seeing them after my torturous weekend.

"And you spoil him…her?" Emmett said pretty confidently.

"Him." I answered with a smile as I thought of my little nephew, Brandon, with Jasper's blue eyes and Alice's black hair.

"You spoil him rotten don't you?" Emmett declared confidently this time, with a smile on his face.

"Yes." I replied simply before telling him about the shopping spree my mother had taken us two on yesterday and how I'd bought the majority of clothes for Brandon.

"Got time for another drink Rose?" Emmett asked a little while later as our conversation continued to flow. I glanced at the clock and saw that there was ages yet before I needed to leave to board my flight. I readily agreed to the offer of a drink before we fell into another conversation.

* * *

I turned to look at the barman as he spoke, interrupting Emmett and myself from our conversation. "Hey guys…Did you hear that? They're on the last call for passengers…"

"Fuck" I heard Emmett swear beside me as he quickly got off his chair

I reacted in much the same way as I scrambled to grab my bags. I couldn't stay with my parents another night. I didn't really want to stay in New York another night, but I guessed that getting a hotel would be alright, but I knew that I'd much rather be at home in my apartment by tonight instead.

* * *

**Reviews are always welcome....**


End file.
